Moi, c de première et lui idiot fichtrement sexy
by Anaon et cie
Summary: Après un "kidnapping" des pirates, Sinedd décide d'aller se détendre dans un bar sur le Genèse stadium. Là bas, il rencontre un petit brun au nom de Micro-Ice.Qu'est ce qu'il va bien pouvoir se passer?


**Moi, c*****d de première et lui, idiot fichtrement sexy.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Commentaires (stupides) de l'auteur:<strong>

I will survive ! Ne vous inquiétez pas chers lecteurs, non je ne suis pas encore morte, oui j'ai écrit des fictions. . Cependant, je ne m'exucserais pas pour mon retard car il est impardonable et justifiable ! Enfin bref, voici pour vous un One show sur l'unique couple que j'adore dans ce fandom. Rien que pour écrire mon brouillon sur cahier, j'ai mis au minimum une dizaine de jours. Ensuite je l'ai tapé sur l'ordi et ça a été le moment le plus long de ma vie : 3 semaines ! La prochaine fois, j'essayerai de n'y prendre à l'avance et de ne pas le faire pendant le mois des concours. Mais j'y suis arrivée, grâce aux heures de cours passés sur un ordinateur et mon professeur qui préférait lire son journal.

**Remerciements:**

A Sid shou host ! Aux cours de Bio et d'SMS (vive les ordi ù_ù)! A ma maman qui m'as envoyer passer tout mes concours ! A ma maudite muse qui ose se prendre des vacances quand j'avais super besoins d'elle ! Au Forum de One piece Shipping et aussi au Forum de Galactik Football ! =)

**Note:**

Je tiens toutefois à prévenir que dans mon histoire, Sinedd et Micro-Ice ne se sont jamais rencontré avant. De plus, j'ai un peu (.. bon ok, beaucoup en vérité) inventée quelques partie de l'OS tel que l'utilisation du fluide ou le métier de Sinedd. Mais j'espère que cela vous plaira !

Allez bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Trois jours.<p>

Cela fait maintenant trois saloperies de jours que j'me ballade une laisse autour du coup et une muselière sur la gueule. Bon, il est vrai que j'les kiffe ses imbéciles de pirates, mais j'supporte pas d'être en cage. Bordel, je suis quand même Sinedd, un ex-grand footballeur des Shadows et maintenant capitaine de la garde du cercle du fluide ! Un superbe apollon de grande taille aux cheveux noirs comme les ténèbres aux yeux améthystes et surtout de 23ans. Déjà que j'ai pas le droit de baiser comme je l'entend, aujourd'hui on vient de me supprimer mes clopes adorées. Là je vous l'assure, j'suis dans une colère noire. On prive pas sa sérénissime Moi de tout ses p'tits plaisirs. C'est peut-être vrai que j'devrai pas bousiller ma santé avec ces cochonneries, mais j'suis accro mon p'tit pépère. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'suis en manque, j'en ai marre, conclusion faut que j'me casse vite fait d'ici avant de dire bye bye à ma liberté. D'un bon coup de pied, je défonce la porte de la pièce où je suis et marche les mains dans les poches en direction de la sortie. C'est sans compter sur ces foutus chiens de gardes qui rappliquent pour me stopper. Mais j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, je relâche la pression de mon fluide de sorte qu'ils soient écraser au sol. Grâce à cela, j'avance tranquillement sous les gémissements de ceux ci scotcher au parquet. Sauf que j'avais oublier c'vieux brigand qui bouche le passage et la porte de sortie.

**-Dégage connard. J'me casse de ce trou à rat.** Dis-je en toute finesse.

**-Sinedd...** Souffle-t-il.

**-T'auras qu'à dire à ce vieux crouton sur son siège d'aller se faire enculer d'ma part, il va surkiffer. Moi, j'ai pas que ça à foutre et faut pas non plus croire que j'suis un gentil toutou qu'on promène en laisse.** Répondis-je en fouillant mon sac à la recherche de mon briquet.

**-Pfff... T'es un sacré emmerdeur, toi. Bon, vas y barre toi. Ta bécane t'attends de l'autre coté avec tes horribles cigarettes. Je dirais que t'as encore fugué. A force, le conseil doit avoir l'habitude de ne plus te voir à leur réunion. **Dit le chef des pirates en se poussant de la porte.

-**Thanks Sonny. J'te revaudrai ça un jour ou l'autre, si t'arrive à me choper pour de bon !** Riais-je en ouvrant la porte.

Je le salue et me barre du vaisseau avec ma tendre moto et une de mes chéries allumées à mes lèvres. Ce brigand peut être fier de lui, j'ai tenu trois maudit jour à son bord dont 6 heures sans cigarettes et 3 heures à l'écouter déballer sa vie. Un exploit, je vous le dit ! Enfin bref, j'ai bien envie d'aller me marrer un peu sur le genèse stadium. Là bas, on trouve de tout et puis j'suis sûr d'me trouver vite fait un plan cul dans l'heure.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Bon, j'me suis pas gouré. Cela fait environ un quart d'heure que j'suis dans un bar assez huppé et au moins 20 personnes me draguent. Soyons un peu exigent, mec ou nana en preum's? J'suis pas fan des plans à trois ou plus. Tandis que je réfléchi à savoir quel idiot ou idiote aura l'honneur d'être baiser par mes soins, un mec assez mignon avec des grands yeux gris s'assoit à coté de moi. Curieux, je le détaille alors qu'il commande un double whisky, l'air triste.<p>

**-Rupture ou lapin?** Lui demandais-je pour entamer la conversation.

**-Envie de se changer les idées.** Me répond-il après avoir bu cul-sec son verre.

**-J'suis pas dans l'coup alors ! Sinedd et toi? **Rigolais-je en lui tendant ma main.

**-Micro-Ice, enchanté. Ça te dis de discuter un peu autour d'un verre ? J'ai pas envie de déprimer seul... **Demande le brun.

**-Aucun blème. J'm'enmerde un peu à vrai dire, un peu de compagnie me ferait pas de mal ! **Déclarais tout en réfléchissant à savoir où j'ai entendu ce prénom là.

**-Pourtant t'as l'air d'avoir du succès d'après ce que j'ai vu. **Dit-il.

**-Peut être bien. Mais j'prends pas les midinettes, j'ai pas envie de rencontrer le lendemain la famille ou d'me réveiller attaché au lit le matin. **Déclarais je, un brin moqueur.

Micro-Ice rigole. Il a l'air un peu éméché malgré ses 2 verres d'alcool. J'lui commande un autre verre et continue notre discution qui deviens sans queue ni tête au fur et à mesure. J'espère qu'il tient pas trop l'alcool, j'ai bien envie de me le faire. Ma conscience me hurle que c'est mal de profiter de cet état de faiblesse. Mais je m'en fout, j'suis un salopard et un péripatéticien de première. Puis je suis généreux, j'vais le réconforter pendant une nuit entière. Après je me barre avant qu'il se réveille et vu le taux d'alcool qu'il a ingurgité, il aura juste un trou de mémoire, un mal de crâne et mal aux reins allongé dans un lit d'hôtel. Sérieux, plus sympa que moi, tu crèves la gueule ouverte ! Bon, au lieu d'engrosser ma vanité, faudrait peut-être que j'm'occupe de mon p'tit brun. Doucement, je lui retire le verre des mains et l'éloigne de sa portée.

**-T'as l'air d'avoir un peu trop bu mec. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. **Lui dis-je pour au moins lui laisser une chance.

**-Mais Sinedd ! Rends moi mon verre ! **Gronde-t-il saoul.

**-Nan, j'ai pas envie d'avoir sur les bras un cadavre parce que t'as fait un putain de comma éthylique.** Répliquais-je.

Espérant que je ne suis pas moi même trop bourré, je me lève et l'invite à en faire de même. Cependant ses jambes n'ont pas l'air de le tenir et il s'écrase lamentablement contre moi. Mauvaise pioche mon gars. Je glisse l'un de mes bras sur sa taille et place son bras autour de mon cou. C'est certes un équilibre précaire mais j'espère bien que l'air froid dehors permettra de me remettre un peu les esprits au clair. Dehors, je cherche des yeux un panneau indiquant un hôtel pas loin. Bingo ! J'en repère un au bout de la rue. J'entraine avec moi mon fardeau et demande une chambre tandis que Micro-Ice niche sont visage dans mon cou. Merde, j'vais le violer dans le hall si ça continu que la vielle matte ou non ! Enfin bref, dans l'ascenseur il se colle à moi et bouge du bassin. J'adore l'effet de l'alcool, ça défait tout notion de retenue et de pudeur. Je donne un coup de bassin en avant juste pour l'entendre gémir et sens une protubérance vers son pantalon. J'sens que j'vais passer une bonne nuit moi, ce mec est un appel à la luxure. Ca me donne quand même pitié s'il se souvient pas de notre futur nuit torride. J'ai même pas envie de devoir me séparer de lui, bizarre comme sensation ! Je met mes réflexions de côté et me concentre pour faire hurler de plaisir mon joujou.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Après une bonne nuit forte en activité, quoi de mieux que de rester les yeux fermés dans le lit et savourer ce petit moment rare de tendresse. Bon, je vous l'accorde, j'me suis pas tirer après m'être vider. En vérité, j'étais trop HS pour le faire, on a baisé tout de même de multiples fois. C'est que c'est un sacré bon coup le p'tit brun. Je suis près à payer un abonnement à l'année pour retenter autant de fois que je veux. Mais bon, d'après le petit coup de froid, j'crois qu'il essaye de se barrer d'ici. Hé ho ! D'habitude c'est mon rôle de laisser mes conquêtes au pieu, pas le contraire mon coco ! Ni une, ni deux, je m'assoissur le lit et le regarde chercher ses habits jusqu'à que je siffles dès qu'il trouve son boxer. Il sursaute de frayeur et tombe la tête la première sur la couette.<p>

**-Alors mon coco, on essaye de m'filer compagnie?** Dis-je en allumant une cigarette.

**-Euh.. Bonjour...** Répond-il d'une voix timide.

**-Sinedd. J'pensais qu'a force de le hurler cette nuit tu t'en souviendrais par coeur ! **Rigolais-je.

**-On a vraiment... **Demande-t-il gêné.

**-Quoi? Baiser? Oh, ouais et pas qu'une, mec. **Dis je

**-Oh mon dieu. Je suis en plein cauchemar. **Chuchote mon p'tit amant.

**-Attends tu croyais quoi à te réveiller dans une chambre d'hôtel qui pue l'sexe complètement nu, le cul en feu et un autre mec au lit? Une partie de scrabbles?** Répondis-je scandalisé.

**-Je n'en sais rien moi, j'ai pensé à une mauvaise chute... **Marmonne mon brun dans la couette.

**-Une mauvaise chute? T'es sérieux?** Demandais-je incrédule.

**-Je pouvais pas savoir que t'es un anormal et que tu as osé me contaminé ! **Crie Micro-Ice en s'éloignant de moi.

**-Ah putain ! J'capte maintenant. T'es un de ces connards d'intolérants avec un big balai dans le cul qui foutent la merde partout où ils passent ! **M'écriais je en écrasant mon mégot de cigarette dans un cendrier posé sur la table de chevet.

**-Connard ? Je te signale que c'est toi m'a saouler puis violer. Je devrais plutôt porter plainte contre toi ! **Hurle-t-il plus fort.

**-Vas y mon coco. Toute les caméras de l'hôtel montrerons que t'étais plus que consentant. Puis dis toi que tu viens de te faire l'un des meilleurs coup de l'univers sans me venter. **Répliquais je avec fierté.

**-Je ne suis pas une tafiole ! Je suis hétéro, j'aime les femmes ! **S'époumone mon p'tit gars plus fort, ce que je pensais impossible.

Incrédule, je le vois s'époumoner en m'insultant. D'ailleurs son vocabulaire est assez pauvre et je commence à en avoir marre d'entendre le même refrain. Bon, laissons le dans son trip et regardons nos messages. Je chope mon portable de ma veste en jean posée par terre et constate malheureusement que ma messagerie est presque à saturation. Un par un, je les lit, les efface et quelques fois me donne la peine d'y répondre. Et tout ça avec un arrière fond d'hurlement, trop fort ! Cependant mes oreilles saturent sérieusement niveau débit. Je lâche sans remord mon téléphone qui s'écrase lamentablement sur un oreiller et je me lève du matelas. Je m'approche de mon gueulard qui se débat afin de me faire reculer et ose détruire le reste de mes nobles tympans. D'un geste rageur je libère mon fluide qui fait stopper ses cris et s'écraser à mes pieds.

**-Putain, du silence ! Ca fait un bien fou !** M'exclamais je dans un soupir de soulagement.

Heureux de ce repos pour mes oreilles, j'oublie mon p'tit enmerdeur un moment et libère un cran de plus mon fluide. C'est son cri de douleur qui me ramène à la réalité. Immédiatement je coupe mon flux et l'aide à se relever sans m'excuser. Ensuite je vais dans la salle de bain sans m'occuper du sort de mon amant d'un soir afin de lui permettre de partir tranquillement. Malheureusement, son avis pour me foutre la paix n'est pas le même que le mien. Et il vient jusqu'à sous ma douche. Cela me gène nullement qu'il viennent me mater, je trouve que je suis très bien foutu. Mais l'entendre pialler me donne des envies de meurtres. Je coupe donc le jet d'eau, j'ouvre le rideau de douche et le fusille du regard afin d'imposer un peu de silence. Tout ce que ce gamin réussi à faire, c'est de rougir comme une tomate, me pointer du doigt en babillant quelque chose et se retourner honteux.

**-Bin quoi?** Questionnais-je curieux de sa réaction.

**-T'es nu ! **Marmonne-t-il sans se retourner.

**-T'as jamais vu de mec nu ou quoi?** Riais-je de sa pudeur.

**-Si mais... **hésite mon brun adoré.

Attendri à le voir hésiter comme cela, je me colle contre son dos et l'entraine sous la douche. Bien évidement, il se débat pour sortir de là. Enfin jusqu'à que je lui susurre quelques mots à l'oreille en lui promettant que s'il était sage, je répondrais à ses questions.

**-Vraiment? Sans rien faire de pervers?** Demande-t-il mal à l'aise.

**-Promis, j'suis peut être un salopard mais je n'es qu'une seule parole.** Lui répondis-je pour dissiper ses doutes.

**-D'accord. Alors c'était quoi cette drôle de sensations tout à l'heure?** Me questionne-t-il.

**-Pff... J'mis attendais à celle là. Pour résumer, c'est mon fluide que j'ai libérer. Je fais parti d'un des privilégiés à pouvoir l'utiliser en dehors d'un stade de foot ou sans autorisation.** Racontais je banalement.

**-Oh...** Lâche-t-il ébahi.

**-Si tu veux, j't'apprendrais à contrôler parfaitement le tien si t'en a un. Cependant il me faudra une compensation, une grosse compensation.** Dis je moqueur.

**-Et que veux tu? Parce que de ce que j'ai vu, t'as beaucoup de chose.** Répond-il innocement.

**-De multiples rendez vous avec un idiot très prude mais fichtrement sexy quand il prend son pied. Et j'oubliais, il a d'après ce que j'ai pu constater une voix intarissable !** Dis je en posant mes lèvres sur son cou.

**-J'ai dit que j'étais pas un anormal comme toi !** Crie-t-il.

**-Je sais, ça sera plus marrant à te choper. Puis j'crois bien que je suis devenu autant accro à ton petit cul bien chaud qu'à mes clopes. De plus, j'adore les défis et t'en ait un de première qualité.** Déclarais je en le collant plus à moi.

Micro-Ice semble réfléchir ou doit être choquer par mes propos. Sérieux, j'surkiffe son coté sainte ni touche et aussi parce qu'il est génial au pieu. Au faites, j'viens de me souvenir enfin d'où j'ai entendu parler de son prénom ! C'était pendant les conversations avec ce vieux brigand de Sonny. Oh my god ! C'est le meilleur ami du fils à Sonny et en plus un joueur des Snows-Kid's, le coup de bol ! Grâce à ce gars, j'aurai du sexe, mes clopes, le droit de m'exercer un peu au foot et ma liberté tant chérie. Que demande de plus le peuple? De déclarer officiellement que c'est mon petit ami? Jamais, je me considère trop comme étant indomptable, alors j'vais pas me foutre une corde autour du cou et l'offrir gentilement.

**-Tu fais ça juste pour... Tu vois quoi ! **Dit mon petit amant en rougissant.

**-Du sexe? Ouais en autre. Mais aussi pour jouer. Je suis un salopard, ne l'oublie pas. De toute manière, tu n'as rien à perdre. T'auras de la baise, des leçons de contrôle pour le souffle d'Akillian et de l'adrénaline ! Avec moi, on s'emmerde jamais ! Et si à la fin t'en a marre, tu me le dit et j'me casse. Aussi simpliste que ça. **Répliquais je.

**-Et si tu me contamine ?** Demande-t-il d'une petite voix.

**-Bin, essaye de me contaminer toi aussi !** Riais je.

Sauf que je ne lui dirais jamais que moi, j'commence doucement mais surement à m'attacher à lui. Tout ça à cause du sourire et de son éclat de rire qu'il m'offre contre mon torse.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin<em>**

**_Alors? Comment l'avez vous trouvés ? Bien, j'espère. Allez, je vous dis à la prochaine fois !_**


End file.
